In the case of diapers, wearing time is relatively longer and several excretions are observed during this time; therefore, there is a tendency of an extreme increase in humidity inside the diaper due to sweat and excrement. Particularly, in the case of diapers having a gather portion for the purpose of suppressing leakage, close adherence to the skin is relatively higher at the gather portion and relatively lower at other portions in the diaper; consequently, there is a tendency of the skin portion in contact with the gather portion to sweat and a condition which easily causes a rash due to dampness is produced. The same phenomenon is applied also to other absorbent articles having a gather portion such as sanitary napkins, incontinence pads, panty liners, vaginal discharge sheets and the like.
There are suggestions of absorbent articles imparting a skin care effect to suppress the occurrence of rash.
For example, Japanese Patent Nos. 3217792 and 3217793 describe an absorbent product or absorbent ware having a top sheet or foot portion cuff carrying thereon an applied lotion agent containing an emollient agent and a fixing agent capable of fixing this emollient agent. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2002-113039 and 2002-200112 describe an absorbent article in which a chemical having a predetermined efficacy is fixed or held at a predetermined site. WO 94/9757 describes a diaper having a porous sheet soaked with a skin lotion or a region soaked with a skin lotion.
Though it is possible to suppress the occurrence of rash and cure rash by previously applying a chemical such as an emollient agent, skin care agent and the like on an absorbent article, rash of the skin of a wearer may be caused in some cases also by a conventional absorbent article on which the above mentioned chemical is applied.